Nunca Mas
by Pearl-Daidouji
Summary: Al filo de una lugubre media noche, Sakura escucha de subito un misterioso golpe como si suavemente tocaran a su puerta. Una joven de oscuro y enigmatico cabello aprece en su ventana. Fanfic tributo a "El Cuervo" de Egar Allan Poe, TomoyoXSakura, Universo Alterno, Yuri, Romance con toques de misterio, para fans de esta pareja y del estilo de Allan Poe.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.** El siguiente fic es un tributo al poema "El Cuervo" y al estilo de Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

 **Nunca Más**

 **Capitulo I**

Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche, mientras reposaba en mi habitual asiento cerca del fuego, en mis manos, durante varias horas ignorado yacía un viejo libro de olvidada ciencia. La mezcla de agotamiento y falta de interés me tenían bajo un efecto de profundo sopor, cerca estaba de dormir, un privilegio que a menudo deseaba pues mis horas de vigilia se habían vuelto una inquietante carga de la cual el insomnio no me dejaba escapar. Tomé la resolución de dormir allí mismo por temor que de levantarme e ir a mi cuarto, mi sueño se desvaneciera. Pero antes de cerrar las tapas del pesado volumen sobre mi regazo, un leve pero súbito golpe me hizo espabilar.

Alcé la mirada buscando la fuente de aquel ruido, mis ojos fueron a posarse en la agonizante hoguera de la chimenea, sus moribundas brasas reflejadas en el suelo trajeron a mi mente el fatídico recuerdo de aquel gélido diciembre, el recuerdo de él, mi difunto esposo, Syaoran, tan joven había fallecido dejándome sola en este mundo. No importaba que distracción buscara para aliviar mi alma, todo era inútil, sus últimas palabras resonaron fúnebremente en lo hondo de mi pensamiento, "Nunca más".

Ciegamente creía que al menos mis libros me traerían consuelo, pero sus extraños e incluso siniestros contenidos habían agitado mi mente con fantásticos temores, el simple roce de las cortinas rojas mecidas por el viento erizaba cada centímetro de mi piel. El sonido fantasmal de ese golpe se escuchó nuevamente, me parece percibirlo sordo, como si proviniera de fuera, "Quizás alguien esté a mi puerta, nada más, alguna inoportuna persona que una visita nocturna ha decidido hacer", me obligo a creer en esta posibilidad, "No hay sirvientes a esta hora" pienso desanimada, así que me decido a abrir yo misma.

Ahora más calmada me dirijo con cautela a la puerta "Señor, o señora, lamento tenerlo allí esperando, pero tan cansada me encontraba cuando tocó a mi puerta, y tan quedamente lo hizo, que sólo apenas pude notar su llamado" pronuncié con suave pero firme voz, no hubo respuesta, intentando liberar el nudo de mi garganta, posé mi mano en el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndola en su totalidad. Oscuridad y nada más.

Escruté con detenimiento la calle bajo la luz de los faroles en mi entrada, todo estaba desierto, la brisa barría las hojas secas que la temporada había arrancado inclemente de los árboles, mientras permanecí allí, mis dudas y temores volvieron. De manera infantil, e inundada por las supersticiones de mis anticuados libros me atreví a pronunciar su nombre "¿Syaoran?", sólo un susurro, que el eco devolvió sin tardanza, "Syaoran", sólo esto y nada más.

Cerré la puerta para entrar de nuevo a la estancia, sin saber que siquiera que sentir. Sin tener tiempo para pensar en esto, no tardé en escuchar de nuevo ahora con mayor fuerza el misterioso golpe. Al fin logré identificar de dónde provenía el sonido: "La ventana" pensé, "sin duda algo ocurre en mi ventana" esperando poner un fin al misterio y traer paz a mi agitado corazón, fui prontamente hacia ella abriéndola de un solo golpe.

Allí estaba, una joven apoyada contra el muro, de piel blanquísima como la niebla en una mañana de otoño, ojos de un profundo azul oscuro que se encontraban llenos de terror y angustia. La pobre parecía haber sido maltratada y se encontraba terriblemente fatigada, sus ropas cubiertas de tierra y hecha jirones. A pesar de estos detalles de dolor y tragedia lo que más llamó mi atención fue su cabello, iluminado por la pálida luna que lúgubre brillaba en el cielo, adquiría diversas tonalidades, ahora me parecía negro, violeta, azul, era como el plumaje de un majestuoso cuervo de los santos días idos.

Sin dudarlo, salí presurosa de la casa, giré en la esquina y me acerqué para levantarla, ésta al sentir mis manos se aferró con fuerza a ellas. No dudó en traspasar el umbral de mi puerta, la hice sentar con delicadeza en el sofá, "¿Qué te ha sucedido?" le pregunto con suavidad, sin notarlo me encuentro de rodillas a su lado, buscando mirarla directamente, pero ella parece no verme, no percibirme, vuelvo a hablar, "Me llamo Sakura, todo está bien ahora, por favor dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" ella ignorándome, aun mirando al vacío, responde de enigmática manera "Nunca más".

"¿Nunca más?", seguramente no me entendió, pues no podemos sino estar de acuerdo que esa no era una pertinente respuesta, me levanté de su lado mientras ella repetía una y otra vez las palabras, musitando, inmersa en una ferviente plegaria de incontables "nunca más" que sólo ella entendía. Entré en mi cocina para calentar la tetera que horas antes había preparado pero dejado intacta a falta del más mínimo apetito, un té le ayudaría a calmarse y entrar en calor.

Al volver, ella se veía más tranquila, le ofrecí el té, con gratitud en su rostro lo tomó, bebiendo a sorbos el cálido liquido ambarino. La miraba y no dejaba de cuestionarme, ¿Qué ominosas circunstancias habían arrastrado el sendero de una chica tan bella hasta el marco de mi ventana? "Tan bella", la frase resonó en mi mente, por un instante dejé de pensar en mi desgracia, mis temores de hace un instante cambiaron en una sonrisa, su presencia me reconfortaba. A pesar del peculiar decoro de la situación, al fin tenía compañía en mi austera soledad. Pero el recelo de mis desventuras no tardó en volver, ya antes había creído encontrar un amigo, un apoyo yen mi soledad mas siempre terminaba abandonada. "Ella también se irá", este pensamiento cruzaba mi mente cuando su voz surgió de nuevo "nunca más".

Sorprendida volteé a mirarla, deseando que hubiera leído mis pensamientos y se dirigiera a mí, pero no, su mirada seguía fija en la taza de té, ahora sin miedo en su voz, sólo firme resolución. "¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Nunca más?" le pregunté intentando sonreír para calmarla, "¿Cómo te llamas?", ella me miro y devolvió mi sonrisa. "Lo siento", me dijo "He sido muy descortés, debo agradecer tu amable hospitalidad, mi nombre es Tomoyo"

Entonces esta chica procedió a contarme su historia, acerqué mi asiento frente a ella para escucharla mejor. Su madre era un ser maravilloso que la había bañado con amor y cariño, su padre en cambio, era un hombre de torvo y vetusto aspecto, poseedor del más horrido carácter, que se interesaba solamente en mantener en alto el nombre de su familia, desde el nacimiento de Tomoyo la había detestado, el deseaba un varón que continuara con su linaje. Con el pasar de los años, la falta de un nuevo hijo acumulaba un odio terrible en el desagradable hombre, tristemente la madre de Tomoyo falleció en un fatídico accidente y la pobre niña fue criada con desprecio. Su padre que perdió la oportunidad de un hijo varón se encargaba de acosar sin dar tregua a su joven e inocente hija, llenando su mente de culpa, por el simple hecho de haber nacido mujer.

Los años avanzaban impíos y su tristeza era inmensa como la noche plutónica, pero a una luz pudo aferrarse en ese tempestuoso hogar, se enamoró. El destino le aguardaba una inusitada sorpresa, su amor había encontrado como objeto de admiración a otra chica. La revelación hizo que levantara mi cabeza del forro aterciopelado del cojín, no la juzgaba, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme el hecho. Su historia continuó tras asegurarle que yo no la condenaba y que no había diferencia en la impresión que tenía de ella, el amor es amor sin importar nada más.

Su padre por una aciaga desgracia se enteró de su prohibida relación con la joven quien era por cierto una sirvienta en su casa. Ella que tantas idílicas delicias le había prometido, cedió con presteza a la oferta del padre de irse y mantener un absoluto silencio sobre el escandaloso hecho a cambio de cierta suma de dinero. Una vez que la sirvienta se hubo marchado, su padre, no conforme con ello, en un ignominioso acto de crueldad golpeó a la pobre y desventurada joven. Tras el infame episodio, el terrible hombre encontró un pretendiente para su hija ese mismo día, varios habían intentado cortejarla por su rara y radiante, pero él había impedido esto en un detestable intento de hacerla infeliz, pero ahora ese no era impedimento, al contrario casarla con un hombre le traería desdicha inmensa, no continuaría con su pecaminoso comportamiento ¡Nunca más!

Fue entonces que Tomoyo decidió escapar. Su padre consideraba que tras el maltrato físico ella estaba débil y la dejó sin cuidado, pero su espíritu se aferraba a la esperanza de libertad que aún ardía en su corazón. Con ingenio y suerte huyó de casa, corrió sin descanso a través de caminos agrestes para no ser vista, no se detuvo hasta que la densa negrura del cielo y el dolor en sus pies la obligaron a depositar su suerte en la persona cuya puerta apareció primero en su camino, esa era yo. Al terminar tan trágico relato me hundí en mi asiento enlazando una idea con otra reflexionando en la desventurada historia que acababa de escuchar de labios de la joven, ella terminó diciéndome al tiempo que se levantaba "pero no volveré a ese lugar, nunca, nunca más".

Tomoyo pese al semblante sombrío que tenía al inicio de su historia, se había ido aligerando y su mirada ahora tenía un brillo singular en el que reconocí el sentimiento de liberación, había vertido toda su alma en estas palabras buscando anhelante un desahogo a su tragedia. Ahora caminaba con soltura en la habitación, el vaivén de su cabello aumentaba su parecido con el de un magnífico cuervo al vuelo, en cualquier minuto esperaba que una pluma negra cayera de entre sus cabellos, como preciosa joya de obsidiana. Su camino la llevó cerca de mí, al notar su cercanía me pareció que el aire se tornaba más denso, perfumado de una extraña y embriagadora fragancia. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me agradeció el haberla dejado entrar.

Al verla de cerca noté que su cansancio iba más allá del que había imaginado, así que la llevé a una de las muchas habitaciones vacías que había en la casa, tras un tenue "gracias", ella se recostó y de inmediato cayó en profundo sueño, lentamente me retiré para no despertarla. Dirigí mis pasos hacia mi habitación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo también dormí con tranquilidad.

* * *

 **A.N.** Espero les guste este experimento, Poe es de mis autores favoritos y "El Cuervo" es de mis piezas literarias preferidas y como saben Tomoyo x Sakura es y será mi ship número 1, así que ¿Por qué no combinarlos? Esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo sin terminar, pero para celebrar este Halloween me anime a concluirla. Publicare el final de esta historia (el cual ya esta escrito) el 31 de octubre. Por favor si les guste dejen un comentario. Por si se lo preguntan, use la traducción de Cortázar como inspiración ya que es la que he leído infinidad de veces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nunca Mas**

 **Capitulo II**

Mis días tomaron un nuevo rumbo, la joven que había sido arrojada por la tormenta a mi ventana parecía haberle otorgado a mi corazón una tregua de tanta soledad, un ser angelical cuya presencia reconfortaba mi alma como el nepente de los antiguos dioses griegos curaba las heridas. Me prometí protegerla, asegurarme que se recuperara de sus dolores, retribuirle la paz que ella me había devuelto.

Pasábamos incontables horas juntas en la casa, leyendo, charlando, bebiendo té y riendo mientras nuestras cabezas reposaban sobre el mullido terciopelo violeta de mi sala, cada vez más cerca una de la otra y en las noches más apacibles salíamos a caminar, dejando que la luz de la luna acariciara nuestros rostros. Fue en una de estas noches que su mirada penetró en mi mente de inesperada manera. Sus ojos como tizones encendidos por un misterioso fuego azulado quemaron hasta lo mas hondo de mi pecho. La veía caminar, girar sobre sí misma, danzando entre los arboles como si de una gran mascarada se tratase, la vi reír disfrutando de su tan merecida y por tanto tiempo negada libertad. Mientras su danza duró, no dejaba de mirarme, a cada momento nuestros ojos se encontraban y ella me sonreía de manera divina. Algo cambió en mi en ese momento.

Al llegar a casa el sueño me evitaba, pero no con los temores de antaño, sino con una febrilidad que no había sentido antes, ella parecía estar tan alejada de Morfeo como yo misma así que comenzamos a platicar frente al fuego. Fue entonces que surgió el tema que había logrado evitar durante el casi un mes que llevaba en su compañía.

"Sakura, ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de tu pasado?", dijo Tomoyo "¿Cómo era tu vida antes de mi llegada?", la joven paseaba sus dedos largos y ligeros sobre mi biblioteca rozando distraída el lomo de mis libros, sus dedos entonces fueron a posarse sobre la pequeña escultura que custodiaba mis libros, un busto de Palas diosa griega de la sabiduría. No había manera de postergar mi historia, ninguna salida me quedaba, me convertir entonces en narradora. Le hable de Syaoran, pocos temas tenían cabida en mi atestada mente de amargos recuerdos. Le conté de su enfermedad, inexplicable padecimiento que ningún doctor había logrado sanar, de las medidas que el tomo para tenerme a su lado a toda hora, pendiente de cada una de sus necesidades, de los penosos síntomas que tuvimos que sufrir, hasta que al fin una gélida noche de diciembre falleció. Al terminar mi historia la amargura empujó por mi garganta el espectro de sus últimas palabras, que salieron en un fantasmal susurro de mis labios "Nunca más".

"¿Perdón?" dijo ella, "No escuche lo último que dijiste", al parecer había hablado en voz más alta de lo que creía, así que, sin conocer el motivo, le relaté con detalle los eventos de la ominosa noche en que Syaoran había muerto. El doctor se había marchado dejando el peor diagnostico posible a sus espaldas: "no vera el alba". Me senté al lado suyo como él lo había solicitado, y entre respiraciones entrecortadas y la interrupción de una terrible tos me dijo su última voluntad, "Sakura, ahora me marcho, yo te he dado todo, sólo he pedido a cambio tu absoluta fidelidad, esto no cambiara con mi muerte, no debes buscar a nadie más, no debe haber otro amor en tu vida…" y con un último y jadeante estertor me dijo mientras oprimía mi mano con férrea fuerza "…Nunca más".

Entonces había muerto, sus ojos se tornaron opacos, su boca permaneció entreabierta, con la última silaba aun colgada en la comisura de sus fríos y rígidos labios. Tomoyo me miraba fijamente con su mano aun posada en el pálido busto de palas, "siento mucho escuchar eso", yo asentí y agradecí su pésame asegurándole que me encontraba en paz sabiendo que su alma descansaba en el remoto edén, donde ya no existe el dolor "No me refería a eso" dijo ella sorprendiéndome "No me siento mal por él sino por ti, perdona mi opinión, pero suena como si hubiera sido una persona bastante posesiva". La mire con fijeza ofuscada antes sus palabras directas e impávidas "¿Posesivo?", "Sí" respondió ella, "sus palabras suenan exactamente como algo que mi padre diría"

Tomoyo se sentón entonces en el sofá, su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío había traído consigo el pequeño busto esculpido de palas, sus dedos delineaban efímeros cada una de las facciones en el rostro de la figura griega, por un momento miré hipnotizada el lánguido y sensual recorrido de sus finos dedos sobre el mármol, tal visión incitó sentimientos olvidados en mí, el deseo, comencé a sentir envidia de aquella efigie, de aquel mármol que era tan afanosamente acariciado. "Miserable" en mi mente reproché mis sentimientos, forzándome a salir del trance le respondo, "Él era mi esposo y yo su devota mujer, es normal que esté entregada a él incluso después de su muerte" ella bajo la mirada parecía decepcionada de mis palabras, "¿Eso es lo que realmente crees?, entonces opinas que mi padre tenía derecho a encerrarme y a arreglar mi matrimonio, después de todo soy tan sólo una mujer, ¿Qué más se ha de esperar de nosotras, sino humilde e inagotable obediencia?".

Me levanto del sillón impulsada por el enojo, aunque no atino a saber hacia quien dirigir esta frustración. "Claro que no, lo que tu padre te hizo fue horrible, aún si la sociedad tiene reglas sobre la sumisión que debemos adoptar, son reglas tontas e inhumanas" a la par que hablo, camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, siento mi respiración agitada, volteo y miro su rostro "¿Entonces?" dice ella sonriendo satisfecha, como si hubiera ya ganado la discusión, procurando no mirar la curva de sus sonrientes labios le respondo "Esto no prueba tu punto, la situación es totalmente distinta, yo lo cuide, yo me desvelé por él, le quería" emití la última frase temerosa, dudando, no entendía que me pasaba.

"Es diferente por supuesto" dijo ella "no deseo comparar tu historia con la mía, pues no le deseo mi infortunio a nadie, sin embargo no dejo de notar como sólo hablas de la enfermedad de tu esposo, sus últimos días, durante toda tu historia nuca mencionaste como era su vida antes de aquella desgracia, como si no hubiera dejado recuerdo alguno digno de recordar en tus momentos de tristeza, incluso yo puedo pensar en momentos agradables en mi vida, el arrullo de mi madre, su ojos mirándome al levantarme del suelo para jugar conmigo, incluso recuerdo el día en que aquella joven me besó por primera vez, en cambio tu pareces solo vivir para el recuerdo de tu tragedia, la señal de su partida, su último "nunca más".

La miré con firmeza, sus palabras se hacían camino entre las telarañas de recuerdos olvidados de mi mente, "Mi vida antes de su enfermedad", la sola idea me parecía extraña casi dos años habían pasado desde el funeral, horas, días y meses en que mi esperanza solo pudo llevar una pesada carga melancólica. Ni un solo día había vuelto mi mente a los recuerdos de aquellos días, "Él fue amable e incluso dulce cuando me cortejaba" comencé a hablar sin darme cuenta, mis ojos cerrados en un intento por concentrarme en revivir memorias que me parecían mucho más antiguas de lo que eran en realidad, "pero al contraer matrimonio, cambio, se volvió más frío, hosco, cada vez encontraba nuevas maneras para alejarme de mi anterior vida, incluso, sólo en contadas ocasiones podía ver a mi familia"

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, "¿Cómo pude ignorar todo esto?" me reproché con amargura. Tomoyo se acercó a mí y con sus delicadas manos tomó mis hombros "Espero no te moleste que haga una teoría de lo que pudo haber sucedido: Al ser tan amable como me lo has demostrado, puedo intuir que al ver a tu esposo tan débil, tan necesitado, te hiciste a ti misma olvidar el dolor causado para poderle cuidar, pues tu tierno corazón te hubiera impedido aprovecharte de su debilidad y regresarle el maltrato al que fuiste víctima. Entre más tiempo pasabas a su lado más afecto le tomabas, pero era un afecto nacido de la lástima, no era real".

En ese momento me alejé repentinamente de ella, estaba molesta, ese espíritu divino o maligno hacía temblar los pilares de mi existencia no sabía que me enfurecía con mayor fuerza, el que me obligara a cuestionar el amor a mi esposo, o el descaro al mencionar el primer beso con aquella sirviente, no, no podía ser ¿Acaso estaba celosa? "¿Qué eres?" exclamé presuntuosa "¿El dulce bálsamo de Gallad o acaso un espíritu maligno, en verdad fuiste arrojada aquí por la tempestad o quizás el tentador mismo te envió a este desolado refugio?, ¿Por qué perturbas mi pensamiento? Confundes mi memoria, aquello que mantenía sagrado ahora no parece tener sentido".

"¿Entonces miento?" dijo ella caminando hacia mi "Di que me equivoco" su mirada era desafiante sin asomos de reverencia, pero de innegable sinceridad, el torbellino en mi mente hizo que deseara alejarla de mí, que no dejara prenda alguna prueba de las palabras que profirió su espíritu. Pero en mi corazón sabía que no había malicia en su ser, ella era la tregua que Dios me había concedido para olvidar mis penas. La semilla de odio y dolor que Syaoran había plantado en mi era lo que me generaba culpa, dudas y amargura. pero ya no más.

Ninguna había hablado más y por un largo momento la quietud callaba. Me acerqué a ella y tomando sus manos entre las mías, las llevé a mis labios y besé lentamente, "Me torturas Tomoyo con tu belleza, la perfección de tus movimientos y la dulzura de tu voz, haces que desee tu tacto como jamás en la vida desee el de alguien más. Con tu ser, tu alegría y calidez borras la lógica de mi mente, nublas mi juicio dejando a mi corazón expuesto y deseoso de un sentimiento que creía ya muerto en mí, todo este tiempo he querido negarlo, esconderlo, ignorar lo que mi corazón quería gritar a la ribera de la noche, te amo."

Ella solo sonrió, con elegancia y rapidez coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me tomo por la cintura, con este sencillo y fugaz movimiento sentí la cortina del hermoso plumaje negro de su cabello acariciar mis mejillas, y antes de darme cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, sutiles, suaves, dulces. Cuando se separó, me miro a los ojos diciendo "Al cuidar de mí, Sakura, sin siquiera dudarlo me mostraste la dulzura de tu ser, al abrirte a mí me has demostrado tu nobleza y desde el momento en que me miraste por vez primera me enamore de ti" yo alce la mirada y sollozando le dije, "Promete que no te iras." Y Tomoyo dijo: "Nunca más."

Y la chica nunca se fue, aún sigue a mi lado, aún sigue a mi lado, jugando a veces distraída con el pálido busto de Palas de mi biblioteca. Cuando me mira, cuando me toca y cuando me besa, sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un travieso ángel o quizás los de un dulce demonio soñando. Y la luz de mi casa parece haber regresado más brillante y más pura que antes, ahora su presencia se derrame en toda la casa. Y mi alma de entre esa cálida y divina presencia que flota a mi alrededor no querrá liberarse ¡Nunca Más!

* * *

 **N.A.** Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, por favor dejen un comentario si les gusto o tienen algún comentario. Solo me queda desearles un Feliz Halloween y un feliz día de muertos.


End file.
